bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Hewkii
Hewkii, formerly Huki, was an athletic and cheerful Po-Matoran native to Metru Nui. He later became the Toa Inika of Stone and is currently the Toa Mahri of Stone and deputy leader of the team. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Hewkii served as proprietor of the most famous disk store in Metru Nui. The store's disks were of such fine Akilini quality that Turaga Dume had to ban other Metru players from using Po-Metru Disks. It is naturally presumed that he played Akilini. Just prior to the Great Cataclysm, he was captured by the Vahki and forcibly placed into a Matoran Sphere. Hewkii went into Stasis, before he was rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Hewkii's body reduced in size and strength as a consequence of his confinement in a Matoran Sphere and he also lost his memory. Nonetheless, supervised by Turaga Metru Onewa, he helped in the construction of Po-Koro with materials from Airships used in the Great Rescue. In the thousand years before the coming of the Toa Mata, Hewkii aided the defense of Po-Koro and established his position as Kolhii champion. Hewkii became an incredible athlete and was a Copper Mask winner several times over. During his time on the island, he stood as Onewa's Hand. He is one of the few Po-Matoran to have learned how to swim, and to be able to smash rocks with his head as well as his feet. It is said that he acquired this skill after the Ga-Matoran Macku soaked his Kanohi with water during a practical joke. During the Great War, Hewkii was one of the first to fall victim to the infection spread by the Comet balls, which were being sold by Ahkmou. This caused him to fall very ill, and if Pohatu had not saved him by removing the infected Comet balls, he would have either died or become a servant of Teridax. Hewkii recovered in time to organize the defense of Po-Koro from the Tahnok swarm during the Bohrok Invasion. While under Toa Pohatu's control, he kicked a Kolhii ball down, which struck a makeshift lever, catapulting Pohatu and Hafu into the air and over the walls. Despite this victory, he fled with the other Po-Matoran to Ga-Koro on a fleet of hidden boats. They didn't have much time to rest after arrival, because the Pahrak swarm attacked. Hewkii saved Macku by catching a piece of debris headed towards her in a fishing staff. This catch inspired a new form of Kolhii, in which staffs would be used instead of kicking the ball. After the Bohrok were defeated, Macku gave Hewkii swimming lessons, in gratitude for saving her. After the Bohrok-Kal attacks, Hewkii was rebuilt into a stronger form and was chosen by Onewa, along with Hafu, to participate in the Kolhii Tournament. Hafu often attempted to outdo Hewkii, who tolerated his teammate's showmanship with good humor. The Po-Koro team got all the way to the Ta-Koro Kolhii Championship, in which they won second place to the Ga-Koro team. He was evacuated along with the other Matoran when the Rahkshi attacked the village. Hewkii returned to Metru Nui by boats along with all the other Matoran of Mata Nui. Return to Metru Nui Hewkii was recruited by Jaller to accompany he, Takanuva, and some others to Voya Nui in an effort to assist the Toa Nuva in their quest to save the life of Mata Nui. After a short journey through the an Underwater Chute and the Tunnel of Darkness, they reached Karzahni, where the Toa of Light was forced to leave them by a barrier which kept him from entering. Here, that realm's ruler forcibly replaced Hewkii's Kakama with another mask. Unbeknownst to Hewkii, it was a powerless Sanok. The six Matoran escaped and found six Toa Canisters, which they used to transport them out of Karzahni and to Voya Nui. There, six lightning bolts from the Red Star transformed the Matoran into the Toa Inika. Toa Inika When the newly transformed team encountered Piraka Vezok, Hewkii used his Mask of Accuracy to hurl a boulder at him, but Vezok was able to escape. After encountering the Voya Nui Resistance Team, Hewkii and Matoro teamed up with Kazi and Balta to free the infected Matoran. However, Kazi and Balta took them to a remote region of the island instead. Hewkii thought they were being lead into a trap, but on the contrary, it turned out that they had found a badly wounded titan. Matoro and Hewkii then hurried to their teammates' aid in the battle taking place in the Piraka Stronghold. Hewkii used his elemental power to encase Brutaka in a block of stone and continued fighting until Hakann and Thok stole Brutaka's power and stunned the rest of the combatants. Awakening, Hewkii joined with the other Toa and Piraka, and after obtaining a Zamor Sphere designed to return the stolen powers to Brutaka, headed to track down the two rogue Piraka. In a fierce battle, Hewkii triggered the Zamor, which knocked out Hakann and Thok only moments after they triggered a devastating strike, knocking out the six Toa Inika as well. Upon awakening, Hewkii and the others headed down to the Chamber of Life. On the way, Hewkii faced an illusionary Bohrok, which transformed into an illusion of a Toa Nuva, in the Chamber of Fear. Discerning the illusion, the team continued on. They then fought and defeated Umbra, a guardian of the Ignika. Once they arrived at the Chamber of Life, Jaller named Hewkii as his replacement as team leader in the case of Jaller's death. The Toa Inika were temporarily defeated by the Piraka before reaching the Chamber of Life. Hewkii fought alongside the rest of the team against Vezon and Fenrakk in a furious battle, when at last the Inika obtained the Mask of Life from Vezon. But not for long, as the revived Kardas Dragon knocked it out of Matoro's hands. The Mask floated up the 777 steps and out into the waters of the Endless Ocean, where Hahli failed to retrieve it. Hewkii and the others headed into [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], which Axonn had opened for them, and fought their way through Zyglak. Hewkii was the first to notice that the Teridax had possessed Matoro's body. Hewkii was also very apprehensive about retreating into the water outside ''"The Cord", since he didn't know how to swim very well, but agreed and swam out into the dark waters around Mahri Nui. Toa Mahri Upon reaching the bottom of "The Cord", Hewkii and his companions were transformed into Toa Mahri by an explosion of light energy from the Ignika. This had the added affect of knocking the six Toa unconscious for a time. After quickly recovering, they engaged the 300-foot-long Venom Eel which had been squeezing "The Cord". During the battle, Hewkii used his new Kanohi Garai to increase the eel's Gravity, sending it slamming into the seafloor. The Toa then began exploring, when they encountered the City of Mahri Nui. At first, Defilak ordered them attacked, but the Toa negotiated, leaving Matoro behind while the rest would free the fields of Airweed from the Barraki's armies. After a showdown between the five Toa and six Barraki, the Mahri were taken captive and imprisoned in caves. Hewkii used his Garai once again to dispose of his Takea shark guard, and watched as Hahli and Nuparu also made their escape. Nuparu, Hewkii, and Hahli began exploring the sea caves in search of the Mask of Life, when Nuparu discovered a weapons cache used by the Barraki. Inside were several Cordak Blasters that the Toa took for themselves, after Nuparu nearly shot Hewkii with one by mistake. Later, the two Toa were investigating a large group of Venom Eels when they were attacked by Gadunka. The pair was forced into a trench filled with holes in which a breed of eyeless eel lived. Escaping the trench, the two reunited with the other Toa, and Hewkii was tasked with defeating Gadunka, and he chose to attempt to beat him without the help of any of his powers. He was nearly defeated, but was saved by Hahli. The Toa were then told by Matoro that they had to destroy "The Cord". Before the Toa Mahri could destroy "The Cord" however, Gadunka, the 300-foot mutant Venom Eel, and the Ancient Sea Behemoth attacked them. Hewkii again defeated the Venom Eel using his Garai. Then, the Toa Mahri destroyed "The Cord", destroying Mahri Nui in the process, and causing Voya Nui to plunge into the waters below. When the Great Spirit died, Hewkii assisted his fellow Toa Mahri in fending off the Barraki and their armies in order to buy Matoro time to bring Mata Nui back to life. It was he who stopped a school of Takea from following Matoro by increasing their weight several-hundred times. When Jaller started to go Nova, Hewkii protested, but only for a moment, sensing that it was the only option. He was fighting fiercely alongside Hahli when Matoro teleported the other five Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui. He was the first to notice that they were all breathing air once more. Later, with the help of Nuparu, he carved a statue in Matoro's honor. Return to Metru Nui .]] Hewkii and the remaining Toa Mahri resided in Metru Nui as its' protectors. Upon returning to Metru Nui, they defeated and captured the Kardas Dragon after it came through the tunnels from Mata Nui. He later ventured out in search of Takanuva with three of the other Toa, Jaller having stayed behind. When Hewkii and the others returned to Metru Nui, the Toa Hagah were teleported right in front of them. After meeting resistance from the Toa Mahri, Norik informed the Toa that they were there to destroy the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri then fought the Toa Hagah again, believing them to be impostors. Hewkii was fighting Toa Iruini, but was beaten when he swung his chains at the Toa and Iruini grabbed them and smashed Hewkii into a rock wall. Later, Kualus used his mask to summon a giant, three-headed Rahi and lost control of it. When the beast flung Nuparu into the air, Hewkii used his mask to change the gravity around the Toa of Earth in a way he had never done before, which saved Nuparu. The giant Rahi was later defeated by the combined efforts of the two Toa Teams. When Toa Norik revealed to the Mahri that the answers to the many mysteries and secrets of the universe were located beneath the Coliseum and that Makuta Teridax was already down there, the five Toa Mahri helped the Hagah create a tunnel leading under the Coliseum. Hewkii then helped Bomonga and Kualus hold up the structure by using his Garai, but when the six Toa went down the tunnel, Hewkii was left to hold up the Coliseum by himself. As soon as he set the building down, he passed out from the extreme effort it caused him. After regaining consciousness, Hewkii remarked upon what the Hagah would find under the Coliseum before a strange being gave the Toa Mahri a mission: to take the Heart of the Visorak to Artidax. She then dissipated into millions of crystal fragments. The Mahri split into two groups, with Kongu and Hewkii staying behind to protect Metru Nui while the others went to Artidax. However, both Toa were attacked by the same female being as the other three Toa left, and were subsequently knocked out. When Hewkii awoke, he found himself inside the Coliseum with Kongu, their weapons having been taken from them. He woke Kongu, then started to depart, but the two were halted by the ebon female materializing in front of them. She revealed herself to be Johmak, a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Hewkii realized that the Toa Mahri had been tricked and that the Order wished for them all to have left for Artidax. Johmak proceeded to show them that this was because the Order did not want the Toa to intrude on their occupation and fortification of Metru Nui. Hewkii took part in defending the city during the Siege of Metru Nui. In the battle, he was seen fighting three opponents at once. He took part in the celebrations of Mata Nui's awakening, after the arrival of the Toa Nuva, when they were interrupted by Teridax, who announced his rule over the whole of the Matoran Universe. ''Reign of Shadows Hewkii and the other Toa defended Metru Nui from the Skakdi Nektann and the Rahkshi Zirahk placed under his command by Teridax. Later, the five Toa Mahri went to Zakaz under command from the Order to see if other Skakdi warlords were going to join Teridax like Nektann. After Hewkii scared off the guards by destroying the fortresses' stone wall, the team came upon an assembly of the Skakdi who shouted defiance to Teridax's dominance. The Skakdi then successfully fused a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a Stelt laborer, and the missing Piraka in a tank of Energized Protodermis. When the fusion came out of the tank, it asked to be fed. The Skakdi surrounded it. The Toa, under the influence of the fusion, dropped their weapons, and walked toward the Skakdi to offer their service. After Teridax was defeated, Hewkii and the other Mahri left the Matoran Universe, along with their master and the Skakdi, and migrated onto Spherus Magna, where they now reside. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Hewkii was among the survivors of Mata Nui's death. He was killed by Rahkshi when he and The Kingdom attempted to seal off the tunnels to the Matoran Universe. Shadows in the Reflection Abilities & Traits Hewkii is known for his athletic ability on both Metru Nui and Mata Nui, winning many Copper Masks as a Matoran. These talents helped develop his combat skills and reflexes. He is also known to having a sense of fair play when fighting opponents. Like all of the other Toa Inika, Toa Inika Hewkii had Lightning powers with his Stone powers, though the two powers could not be separated. As a Toa Mahri, he lost his lightning powers and was made a water-breather exclusively. When Matoro teleported his team back to Metru Nui, he gave them the ability to breathe both water and air, making them amphibious. Hewkii possesses the Elemental Power of Stone, enabling him to create and manipulate all forms of Stone. Mask & Tools As a Matoran, Hewkii wore a powerless Kanohi Kakama, and briefly wore a Great Suletu while outside the Realm of Karzahni. During his stay inside the realm, he briefly wore a powerless Kanohi Sanok. This latter mask became an organic Great Kanohi when he transformed into a Toa, granting him the power to turn virtually any object into a missile weapon and hit any target he aimed for. His Toa Tools as a Toa Inika were the Laser Axe and Climbing Chain. At his transformation into a Toa Mahri, Hewkii's mask became the Kanohi Garai, Great Mask of Gravity. It allows him to manipulate and control Gravity around a target. His Toa Tools are an Aqua Warblade and two Electrified Chains. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *As a Toa Mahri, Hewkii is extremely glad he received swimming lessons as a Matoran from his old friend Macku. *Hewkii was voiced by Michael Dobson in BIONICLE: Mask of Light. *While on Mata Nui, Hewkii had a plush doll of Macku in his hut. Appearances *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Toa Inika Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Hewkii Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Military Category:Toa Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Sanok Wearers Category:Garai Wearers Category:Tarth